The Vector Core at the University of Iowa is integrated into multiple gene therapy projects directed at the study of diseases of the lung, eye, brain, liver, heart and muscle, as well as at the study of the cardiovascular and neuromuscular systems. Also, Vector Core staff are active participants in the development of gene transfer technologies used by the Cardiovascular, Macular Degeneration, and Cystic Fibrosis Centers. The resulting interaction with multiple investigators from various disciplines allows for cross-fertilization of ideas, technical advancements, and innovations in vector designs. The overall objective of the Vector Core facility is to support investigators in the use of gene transfer technologies. This includes consultation with the Principle Investigator and staff, development of novel vectors, collaborative testing of the vectors generated for function and purity, and routine preparation of vectors (including quality control). The Vector Core staff and investigators are in close contact through all phases of vector design and generation. Thus, the Core serves both as a research and development facility for gene transfer studies and a service facility for routine vector preparation. As a part of its service, the Vector Core provides purified and concentrated preparations of recombinant adenovirus, adeno-associated virus (AAV), and retrovirus (including lentivirus). This facility will also provide access to standard cell lines, expression plasmids, and stocks of recombinant reporter viruses. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: [unreadable] Preparation of recombinant vectors [unreadable] Dissemination of vectors [unreadable] Maintainance of database of available vector stocks [unreadable] Maintainance of database of available expression vectors;development of new expression vectors [unreadable] Development of novel methods for virus production [unreadable] Consultation on and assistance in the design and development of novel vectors